Kiss Me Touch Me
by Tora Ketsueki
Summary: A challenge I made based on body language featuring many different Hetalia pairings.
1. Introducton To The Challenge

Kiss Me Touch Me

Challenge

Take each prompt and use two characters to illustrate the prompt to the best of your abilities.

Kiss Me~

Peck on the lips: I want to give you a real kiss, but I can't because of present company.

Kiss on the forehead: I want to be with you for the rest of my life.

Kiss on the cheek: We're friends.

Kiss on the hand: I adore you.

Kiss on the neck: I want you now.

Kiss on the shoulder: You're perfect.

Kiss on the lips: I love you.

Touch Me~

Holding hands: We definitely like each other.

Touch on the butt: You're mine.

Pressed tight against each other: I want you.

Looking into each other's eyes: I like you, for who you are.

Playing with hair: You relax me

Arms around the waist: I like you too much to let go.

Laughing while kissing: I am completely comfortable with you.

If you're going to use this, I'd love it if you'd message me so I can read your version.


	2. Give Me A Peck On The Lips Norway

~~Peck on the Lips~~

(Name) was always amused when Norway and Denmark were in the room together. Denmark would always say something stupid, and Norway would punish him by beating him senseless using anything that happened to be in range.

However, there were times when (Name) really wished Denmark would stop popping out of nowhere and getting Norway's attention so easily.

Why couldn't she ever do that?

She reflected on this while Lukas continued to beat Mathias with a rock outside of the ice cream shop they were entering to get out of the harsh UV rays.

When the jingling of the door sounded, she was greeted happily by a bruised Mathias and a smug, but still unhappy Lukas.

"Hey guys, what did you do this time?" (Name) looked at Denmark, who looked sheepishly at the ground.

"MIGHT have said something about taking your - OW! What the hell!" Norway sent a chilling glare at the taller Nordic.

"Taking my what, Mathias?" her tone had also taken on an icy quality to it.

"Taking your first kiss from Lukas because I knew he hadn't done anything yet!" He held his hands over his face but was still laughing at the look he was getting from Norway, and the look I was giving.

"Y-you wanted to kiss me Lukas?" He turned his head away and muttered something along the lines of, "Stupid ass kept interrupting me . . ."

(Name) smiled lightly and then pecked him on the lips, after all Denmark was still sitting on the floor watching them.

"You just had to ask."

~~I want to give you a real kiss but I can't because of present company~~


	3. Kiss Me On The Forehead Sweeden

~~Kiss on the forehead~~

Sweden was actually a lot sweeter than he looked.

No matter what everyone else said he was always kind to me, and I had no reason to fear him.

Others however . . .

"F'rnce." The blonde froze,his hand stilled almost above my butt.

"Wh'tre y' doin' with (Name)?" The tall Swede towered over the terrified Frenchman and I offered a grateful smile at the stony face.

"Hi Berwald," I moved away from France, who was still in his position.

"Hej (Name)," we walked a little ways away from the frozen nation, and I grabbed his hand, stopping him and making him turn with a questioning look.

Tugging on his arm, he leaned down, and before I could rethink it I quickly kissed his forehead, let go of his hand and kept walking.

I called back to him, "Sweden?" He made a noise to show he was listening, and also right behind me.

"You would make a fantastic husband, you know." I felt a gentle pressure on my hand, and I was turned to have a kiss pressed to my forehead.

" 'nly if y' w're m' w'fe (Name)."

~~I want to be with you for the rest of my life~~


	4. Kiss Me On The Cheek Bad Touch Trio

~~Kiss me on the cheek~~

(Name) placed her cards on the table, and looked at the three nations with smug satisfaction.

A slew of curses greeted her, but she simply smiled more and spoke three words, "I win, again."

France of course had no problem with taking his clothes off, but was muttering angrily that (Name) still wore all her clothing and reluctantly moved his rose, throwing it on the table and pouting like a four year old.

Prussia was swearing up a storm and threw his "awesome" Prussian boxers on the table, growling and glowering at his losing hand.

Spain shook his head sadly and put his two pair of sixes on the table, his pants going with them.

"I really don't understand how you keep winning (Name),"

"It is honestly getting annoying that we never get to see that beau body of yours ma Cherie."

"The awesome me shouldn't lose this often!"

(Name) merely chuckled and shuffled the cards again.

When you have three of the sexiest friends on earth, you'd learn to count cards too.

Standing and stretching after playing Spain's boxers off of his body, (Name) delivered a kiss to the cheek of her three friends.

"It's just a game, boys," she smirked.

". . . I know of another game we can play ma Cherie."

~~We're good friends~~


	5. Kiss Me On The Hand Romano

~~Kiss on the Hand~~

"Easier said than done tomato bastard." Romano pouted.

He was in a situation he REALLY didn't want to be in at the moment, consisting of the girl he might like, JUST MAYBE though, and his old boss trying to teach him how to woo the girl sitting across from him.

"Come on Lovi, I promise you she will like it if you take her home and make her one of your delicious dishes. Then just confess to her there!" (Name) said, with a small smile.

She knew he didn't want to be discussing this in front of them, but she couldn't help but feel upset that he liked someone.

She wanted it to be her.

Finally, Lovino snapped, "I'll do it my way! And it will work! I will make her feel like the most special person ever, and I won't need your advice!"

Storming off, looking bright red and more than a little flustered, he stopped abruptly, taking a deep breath and coming back to where (Name) and Spain sat.

Looking right at (Name), he put on a charming smile, opened his eyes and said, "(Name), I would be very, happy if la bella donna del mondo would accompany me to dinner tonight?"

(Name)'s face went bright red, but a large smile was spreading quickly across her face. She had a little thing for his accent, his eyes his . . . . everything actually. It took her a few seconds to find her voice, but when she did, she smiled with the words.

"Si, I would love to Lovino!"

Shocked, but smiling nervously, he took her hand and brought it to his lips in a quick kiss.

"Thank you principessa."

~~I adore you~~


	6. Kiss Me On The Neck Denmark

~~Kiss on the neck~~

Denmark was a strange man.

He would bring annoyance to almost everyone around him on purpose, but he treated you differently.

(Name) was truly confused, so she went to Iceland for help who simply replied with, "Get him drunk."

And that's how she came to be here, sitting on the couch in Denmark's house, watching him giggle and down another bottle of beer.

"Y'know (Name)?"

She perked up, finally getting somewhere in knowing what made him tick, hopefully.

"Heh, I usually drink when you leave (Na-me),"

"Yeah? Why Mathias?" She questioned softly, trying not to provoke him.

"Be-cause~ hic! I love you an' I never ever wanna let you go." He proved his point by throwing his arms around (Name) in a sloppy hug.

"You're so pretty (Name), so very pretty." He was sounding a lot less drunk than before, and when she looked over at the bottles scattering the ground, it was not nearly enough to have made him drunk.

"I- I know you're not drunk Mathias," His ministrations stopped, and he looked up at (Name).  
>"Buzzed, yes, but not drunk (Name)."<p>

"Then why did you . . ."

"Because I want you (Name), because I love you (Name)." He said, smiling into the skin on her neck.

A small kiss followed, along with a wide, devilish smile and hooded eyes.

"I want you _now _(Name)."

**[Extended Ending]**

"Nnn~ Mathias!"

~~I want you . . . Now.~~


	7. Kiss Me On The Shoulder Finland

~~Kiss on the shoulder~~

(Name) sighed at the sight reflected in the mirror. Every Christmas, this exact thing happens.

She stood in her bedroom, 'dressed' for the sauna, in front of the mirror.

Every year, (Name) put on weight, because of the constant food that was being served at the Nordics houses.

And every year she would stand in front of this mirror, in her towel, and pick out where the fat was on her body.

"It seems like so much more this year. . ." She trailed off and stared some more. With a sad sigh, she turned on her heel and walked with her head down to the sauna, only hoping Finland didn't see how much weight she put on.

Almost everyone had gone, Finland and (Name) were the only ones left.

"So how are you enjoying the holidays (Name)?" Finland smiled at her happily.

"They're alright." She caught herself at the very end but it was too late, the damage was done.

"Just alright? (Name) what's wrong?" Tino's concerned face came into view and she felt even worse.

"I'm fine, I promise Tino, it was just a little slip." (Name) tried to smile reassuringly, but that just made her Finnish love interest frown.

It was strange to see the happy go lucky man do that, (Name) decided she didn't much like the twisting down of his lips. It didn't suit him at all.

"Don't lie; you're upset because you think you've gained weight again, aren't you?"

How he knew what she was thinking, (Name) would never know. What she did know was she was now sitting in the man's lap, a kiss being placed on her shoulder and words being muttered into her back.

"You're perfect to me (Name)."

~~You're perfect~~


	8. Kiss Me On The Lips Iceland

~~Kiss on the Lips~~

Iceland wasn't much for words, he found it hard to say anything that went outside his comfort zone, which you knew was a lot.

But you had been dating him for a year and a half, and not once has he said he loves you.

'It's not hard,' (Name) thought to herself, 'It's just three words. How can I know if he does or not! . . . Maybe he doesn't . . .'

But you knew that was completely wrong of you. Iceland was doing his best, and even if he didn't love you, you loved him and he would let you down lightly.

Right?

Iceland noticed (Name)'s mood and padded over to her.

"(Name)?"

His voice startled you and you jumped a bit, "O-oh, hi Ice, I didn't notice you there . . ."

Your tone took on a more sad note as you finished, thinking over what you had just realised.

"What's wrong." He said it as a statement, and leaned over the back of the couch to see you better.

"Noth- well, actually, I was kind of wondering if I could ask you something serious."

His eyes widened a fraction and he sat down, a sign for you to continue.

"Well, I was kind of wondering, if you . . . you know, love me." You trailed off and looked at the ground.

"(Name) . . . just because it's . . . kind of hard to say, doesn't mean I don't." His face was turned to the couch cushions.

"I kiss you because I l-love y-you (Name)."

He found himself with you in his lap, smiling and crying, "I love you too Ice."

With that, he tilted your head up and gave you a passionate kiss.

~~I love you~~


	9. Hold My Hand Italy

~~Holding hands~~

"F-Feliciano! Hang on!" You laughed, "My legs aren't as long as yours!"

The hyperactive Italian slowed his pace, but kept it brisk, and kept his hand on yours, "But (Name), it's just up here, I want you to see!"

He skidded to a halt and you placed your (freed) hands on your knees to catch your breath.

You looked up to glare playfully at him, but you were completely shocked by the beauty of what you saw instead.

"T-that's the . . ."

"The Trevi Fountain ve~! You said you wanted to see it, right?" He looked down and smiled brightly at you.

Picking yourself up, you smiled brightly at your surroundings, taking his hand and walking over to an older couple sitting on a bench.

"Please excuse me, but I was wondering if you could take a picture of us?" You asked kindly and the old woman beamed.

"I would love to little one! You're such a cute couple." Blushing at this, you felt Feliciano entwine his fingers with yours and skip over to the front of the fountain.

Just as the camera flashed, Feliciano, with a decidedly Rome smirk, turned your head and stole a kiss.

~~ We definitely like each other~~


	10. Stop Touching My Butt Spain

~~Touch my butt~~

Maybe the best dancer in the world was Spain, and with the stuffy Austrian's annual ball coming up, (Name) needed all the help she could get.

"So let's try from the top, querida." The Spanish man grabbed her hand gently and (Name) placed her other hand on his shoulder. His large right hand encompassed most of her left side, but it was comfortable, "One, two, three~"

It's not that (Name) was a bad dancer, it really wasn't, it's that whatever dance she did the paso doble, the rumba, the tango, Antonio's hand always found its way down to the curve of her lower back, and almost to her butt. Just as it would try to go the last few inches, (Name) would slip, trip or fall.

Every time.

The music finished with a dramatic guitar strum, and both dancers struck a pose.

(Name) breathed out hard once she was pulled from the dip, and spent a few moments catching her breath.

"You know, I think I'm better when I dance with you (Name)~," Spain began, "Come to the ball with me? We'll knock the others off their feet!" His charming smile disarmed (Name) and she quickly agreed.

A fast paced paso doble began and all the nations cleared the dance floor, expecting Spain and whatever prodigy from his country he had brought this time, but there were surprised murmurs when you floated next to him onto the floor.

When you clashed together, his hands made a much faster trek to your butt, and rested there. You both snapped into a position, Antonio's masculine and yours very gentle, draped over him like a cape. Your head was tilted just enough for you to hear

"Now everyone knows you belong to me, princessa."

~~You're mine.~~


	11. Hold Me Tight France

~~A tight hug~~

(Name) woke screaming, eyes wide and staring at everything around her. Her breathing was laboured and tears were forming in her eyes.

Night terrors, (Name) was prone to them, but she really wished they wouldn't come tonight.

Oh god! What if France heard?

The shaking intensified and tears poured out of the girl's eyes. Just as the quick steps of a man running were heard outside the guest room door and said object was thrown wide.

The light flickered to life, showing a half naked Frenchman looking anxiously around the room with a sabre in hand, before coming to rest on the woman in the middle of the guest bed, tears streaming down her face and eyes wide in fear.

He took a deep breath and lowered the weapon, looking slightly less bedraggled after running his hand through his silky hair. Opening a blue eye, he looked at (Name) and asked in a sleepy voice, "'ave a nightmare mon coeur?" His speech slipped easily into French in his tired state.

"S-sorry to wake you Francis, I really do appreciate you putting me up for the night, and I'm so sorry. It's just night terrors, I have them often. I was just hoping you wouldn't wake up." He opened both eyes at this and regarded (Name) with a small frown.

"How could I not hear the scream cher?" He shut off the light and moved toward her bed, placing the weapon delicately against the night table, he sat on the bed and pushed (Name) back to the bed lightly.

"F-Francis, what are you-?"

"Relax mon minou, I won't let anything get to you, j'promets." The exhausted man leaned against the headboard and stroked (Name)s hair lightly, helping her fall asleep, until he fell asleep himself.

They awoke next morning pressed tightly to each other, and (Name) had never felt safer.

~~You'll be alright~~


	12. Look In My Eyes Norway

~~Looking into your eyes~~

The beach was chilly, but Norway was close enough to provide a slight heat.

Both of them were leaning back on their hands, watching the sunset, and a completely untrained eye would've missed it, but the slight brush of fingers, the quiet conversation and the looks sent between the two suggested something much more than just friendship.

When Norway looked at (Name) he felt calm, complete and at peace. When (Name) saw him looking at her, she saw that no matter what, he would love her for who she was.

And that eye contact, the small brush of thoughts unspoken, was enough for the young couple, who turned back to watch the sunset.

~~I will love you because you are who you are~~


	13. Play With My Hair America

~~Playing with hair~~

(Name) dropped her notepad on the desk.

"Just three more paragraphs, come on, you can do it (Name)!" She tried to cheer herself into doing them. Just three more! Until she was finished this set that is, then she moves onto another one, and another one, until midnight when she could finally take a break.

(Name) groaned, it was going to be a LONG night.

Her (e/c) eyes slid shut and she relaxed slightly, trying desperately not to fall asleep or lose faith in her ability to meet her editor's deadline.

Suddenly, she felt strong hands massaging her scalp and running through her hair. She sighed deeply and opened her eyes slightly to see America smiling over the couch.

"How goes the writing (Name)? I brought you supper!" He pulled out a bag containing . . .

"Is that Chinese?" (Name) looked at the bag in his hands, mouth watering and fingers reaching for its MSG goodness.

"Yep, and I even got your favourite order too!" With that he found himself tackled to the floor, (Name)'s arms wrapped around his neck and a kiss planted on his cheek.

"Alfred, you're my hero." His eyes lit up.

"Really?" (Name) smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his hair, making his eyes shut in happiness.

"Really really."

~~You relax me~~


	14. Hug My Waist Switzerland

~~Arms around waist~~

I don't like (Name).

Switzerland held the dooropen for (Name), and blushed bright red when she turned a kind smile to him.

I don't like (Name).

"Good morning Vash, how are you today?" (Name) asked with a smile.

"G-good morning, I'm w-well. You?" The Swiss man stuttered.

"I'm good thank you!" (Name) shone with happiness.

I DON'T like (Name).

Vash heard sniffling in the room outside the big conference room. He opened the door to see (Name) sitting by the window, looking over at him in shock, France standing over her.

In 0.0034 of a second, Vash had his gun out and firing at the Frenchman for being near you.

"Are you alright (Name)?"

"Y-yes," She stuttered, and suddenly threw her arms around his waist, "thank you Vash."

I DO NOT LIKE (NAME)!

"Ahh! Vash, I love the chocolate from your country the most. It's got such a nice rich flavour." (Name) praised while the Swiss man looked away.

Crap . . . I like (Name).

Vash walked into the conference room, and (Name) was the only one still there. Quietly he walked up to the woman looking out the window, and shyly wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

"Vash?" She asked quietly.

"Just, j-just let me have this. I-I don't want . . . to let you go."

(Name) smiled, and turned in his arms, returning the hug, "I like you too."

~~I like you too much to let go~~


	15. Kiss Me And Laugh Greece

~~Laughing while Kissing~~

You had waited forever for this one moment.

Greece looked over at your reaction, and smiled a little at the awe he saw. You were always his favourite person to take places, because you appreciated the beauty in even a few seconds of a butterfly's wing beat.

You smiled at him when he told you how he spent hours digging up the ruins, and how this was his favourite spot to sleep.

He turned to you and gave a small smile, "How about we go to check out how comfortable the rocks can be (Name)?"

He moved in to kiss you, and you giggled into it, his fingers brushing your sides and tickling you.

**[Extended Ending]**

"Hehe, Heracles! That tickles! A-ahh, ok, that doesn't~."

~~I'm comfortable with you, completely~~ 


End file.
